Question: A pizza parlor offers six toppings. What is the greatest number of four-topping pizzas that can be made such that no two pizzas have the same topping combination?
Because there are 6 choices of toppings, and each pizza must have 4 of them, there are ${6 \choose 4} = \boxed{15}$ four-topping pizzas.